


(Fanvid) Lee/Barney - War

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Helllllooo Expendables fandom, it’s been a while!This has been in the works since shortly after I made my other Barney/Lee vid (Surefire) but I finally got around to finishing it!Gifting this one to dont_be_hasty who loves these two as much as I do and was so encouraging on my Lee/Barney fic :)Hope you guys all enjoy it, and I’d love to know what you think in the comments :)
Relationships: Lee Christmas/Barney Ross
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	(Fanvid) Lee/Barney - War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_be_hasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_hasty/gifts).



> Helllllooo Expendables fandom, it’s been a while!  
> This has been in the works since shortly after I made my other Barney/Lee vid (Surefire) but I finally got around to finishing it!  
> Gifting this one to dont_be_hasty who loves these two as much as I do and was so encouraging on my Lee/Barney fic :)
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy it, and I’d love to know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
